Night Terrors
by nightmareking
Summary: Simple one-shot, rated because I'm paranoid.


**This is something I wanted to get out for a while now, but I never gotten around to it, mainly due to my one-shot series, various stories and a few other things in life have been making me put this on hold, but I've managed to get some time to myself and I'm going to try and get this out. This is rated because I'm paranoid, this will be a one-shot, takes place after the series ending, and I might write a few more stories for this series later in the future, depending on how this goes. Please enjoy.**

Louise moaned as she tossed and turned in bed as sweat ran down her face. Her eyes shot up and she sat up and panted. She looked down and her eyes widened when she spotted her husband's side of the bed empty and unmade. Tossing the covers aside, Louise jumped up and ran out of the room in a panic. Louise ran around the house, looking in every room as an overwhelming sense of anxiety washed over her and tears began forming behind her eyes.

Running out of the house, she looked down to see her husband of six months, Saito, sitting on the front step and pink-haired young woman breathed a sigh of relief as Saito looked up at his wife in confusion, "Louise? What's wrong?" Louise ignored the blue-haired young man as she stepped closer to him and sat down beside him, "Are you okay? I thought you we-" before he could finish, Louise leaned up against him and moaned, "What happened? I thought you were sleeping,"

"I couldn't sleep," Louise sighed and shook her head, "I...I had that dream again," Saito frowned as he wrapped an arm around and kissed the side of her head, "And waking up without you in bed didn't help any...stupid idiot,"

"I'm sorry, Louise, I just needed some air and I didn't want to wake you," Louise moaned as Saito inhaled slowly and shook his head, "You know that that dream was just a dream. I'm not dead and we're married...been married for a couple months now,"

"I know...but I'm still haunted by that day...you dying and my sisters trying to get me to face the fact that you were gone and I told them to leave me alone...that you were too important to me...I started to blame myself...I thought I was never going to see you again,"

"It's okay, Louise, it's okay," Saito continued to comfort his wife as a gentle breeze blew past the two.

Louise and Saito laid on their bed in silence as they stared up at the ceiling. Louise looked at Saito and frowned before she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his torso as she nuzzled closer to him, "Saito?" Saito hummed and looked at Louise in confusion, "I love you,"

Saito slightly smiled as he shook his head and patted the top of Louise's head, "I love you too, Louise, and I'm sorry to have you worry like that," Louise moaned as she lifted her head up and rested it on Saito's chest, "Are you comfortable?" Louise hummed and nodded, "Good,"

Saito kissed the top of her head, "Saito?" Saito hummed in confusion and arched a brow as Louise looked up, a serious look crossing her face, "I want to have a baby," Saito smiled and Louise narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer to him, "I mean it, idiot, I want a baby an-"

"And we will start a family one day, but why rush it? We have plenty of time," Louise groaned as she narrowed her eyes and Saito sat up and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "Why rush having a family, Louise? Let's enjoy ourselves for a while and when we're ready, we can start a family," Louise moaned as she laid her head on Saito's chest again and Saito laughed as he rubbed the top of Louise's head.

Louise slowly opened her eyes as she looked up and saw she was still in Saito's arms as he soundly slept. A faint smile crept across Louise's lips as she nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes once again.

**Just a little something...I may not be able to post for a while. Sorry, but my charger fell off my bed and now it's not working. We're trying to exchnage it, but I might have to buy another new one, so...I'll keep everyone posted on what's going to happened. Please enjoy this one-shot and like I said, I might have a few stories for this series, depending on how this goes.**


End file.
